Catching Air
by LittleGreenGirlxx
Summary: Fiyero had never had a head for heights. Will Elphaba be able to make him understand the beauty of flying? Fiyeraba fluff oneshot.


**Hey lads, just a little fluffy oneshot that I wrote a while ago and forgot about. It's just a quick one, but I quite liked it. Hope you guys do too! Just a little bit of Fiyero cuteness. *Note* To understand the thing about the sea that Fiyero talks about, see my old story 'The Mythical Sea'. It's all in there :) Please read, review and enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.**

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Fiyero winced as Elphaba held up the broomstick, her thin lips turned upwards in an impish smile.

"Of course I'm serious. Have you never wondered what it would be like to fly?" she laughed, her silky black hair blowing gently in the breeze. The Vinkun prince couldn't lie – he, like all children, had dreamed of flying. However, life, death, straw and other irritating little happenings had gotten in the way and made him grow up a lot sooner than he had intended to. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yes, I've wondered… But, I don't know, wouldn't it be kind of dangerous?" he asked gingerly, taking a step back from the edge of the cliff. The Mythical Sea stretched out before them and glittered in the sunset, dazzling his eyes with its beauty. That sea had saved him; restored him from a scarecrow to his natural self, but he didn't think that falling miles from a broomstick into its depths would be as pleasant as his first encounter. His wife seemed to sense his thoughts.

"Surely the big tough prince isn't afraid of a little _water_, now?" she gasped mockingly, although her gentle eyes belied her stinging tone. Noticing his hurt, the green woman approached him and took his hand, placing it around the broom handle.

He felt the warmth radiating from it, and could feel waves of energy pulsing through his fingers. When Elphaba took her own hand way, it abruptly stopped. This was the second broom she had, made from white Quoxwood and imbibed with ancient magic. It obeyed her every command, and she always said it was far less temperamental than her old Ozian Oak one. He knew that she would keep him safe, but he was still far from confident.

Elphaba wrapped her spidery hand around the broom once more, and Fiyero once again felt the buzz of energy.

"Nothing will happen to you when you're on this broom with me," she said sincerely, her dark eyes connecting with his own in a silent promise. He knew she was right, but still…

"Alright. I'll fly with you, but only so that you can't call me a coward like that damned Lion!" he laughed, kissing her cheek quickly. His wife grinned and tugged the broom from his grasp, climbing onto it quickly and looking around at him.

"Hold onto my waist and you'll be just fine. Don't forget I can fit a score of other creatures on here with me for work, so I'm sure it'll handle you."

"Those are Animals though. They're not -"

"Shut up and get on, princey."

Fiyero did as he was bid, and no sooner than he had clamped his arms around Elphaba's waist did the broom shoot directly upwards, leaving his stomach somewhere back on the ground one hundred feet below. Elphaba's hair flew into his eyes as the wind tossed it around, and despite himself he was glad of the distraction – he couldn't bear to look out.

"So, Yero, what do you think?" she called, her voice sounding distant over the howling wind. Fiyero had to swallow several times before replying.

"Um… yeah. Nice," he squeaked, clamping his eyes shut as her hand swept around to move her hair. He buried his face into the side of her neck, shaking like a leaf.

"You've got your eyes shut, don't you? I thought you were braver than that," she goaded, knowing that this would be the best way to win him around – he hated being belittled.

"No!" he cried, opening them resolutely and chancing a glance to his right.

The sight was mesmerising. Quox spread out before them as they sailed through the air above it, the lights and people below nothing more than ants. No one pointed or shouted – they were used to this sight. Elphaba was a figure of good here. He could now understand why she adored flying so much - a bird flew close by, soaring high and free just like them. Before them, the sea spread out further than his eyes could see, glimmering red and orange in the dimming light. The cool wind whipped in his hair, and he gingerly unwrapped one arm from around Elphaba, stretching it out to the side. Startled by his own bravery, he immediately loosed the other one and closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling of being utterly uninhibited. The air moved between his fingers and a small smile graced his handsome face, before gradually breaking into a grin of ecstasy.

"This is amazing," he whispered, more to himself than anything. Elphaba chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her once more, kissing her hair.

"I'm glad you like it, my sweet. This is the one thing in life that gives me almost as much joy as you. I'm glad we can share it now," she replied, allowing herself to lean back into him ever so slightly. The rise and fall of his chest against her back was comforting – a feeling she would never tire of.

"Well, if you can take me flying, can I take you dancing?" he asked cheekily, biting her earlobe in a way that always made her shudder.

"Keep doing that and you can take me anywhere," she laughed, leaning forward again and speeding the broom up. Fiyero's heart quickened at the breakneck speed.

"I'm serious. The only thing I love nearly as much as you is dancing. If you bring me up here, you're coming to a dance class with me," he pledged, tossing his arms out dramatically and nearly unseating himself.

Elphaba laughed as he screamed girlishly, all of his bravado forgotten in one moment of terror. Slowing the broom, she began to guide it back towards earth. Her husband pouted.

"I was enjoying that. Do we have to come down?" he asked.

"We do, I'm afraid. I don't want to be scraping you off the pavement, thank you very much. But I promise I'll bring you back up again soon… If you think you're brave enough," she replied, touching down neatly on their front lawn. Fiyero heaved a sigh.

"I swear on my oath as a brainless idiot that I am brave enough to fly again. But I mean it, you're coming to a dance class."

"Okay."

"No, you're really coming to a dance class."

"I said okay, Yero."

"You – what?"

"I'll dance with you if you fly with me. I love you and I want to make you happy… I can't believe I can even say words as sickly sweet as that, but there you are. That's your lovey dovey dosage for tonight," Elphaba said, wrinkling her nose in distaste – she had always hated sentiment.

"Brilliant. Excellent. But now, there's another kind of dance I want to do with you…" he winked at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Elphaba grinned back, tracing a finger down his chest.

"Alright… But you'll have to catch me first."

And she mounted the broom and kicked off into the night, cackling.


End file.
